Disposable wipes are often sold in disposable wipe containers. The wipes are typically sheets of paper or cloth, and may be dry or pre-moistened. For example, in healthcare facilities, disposable pre-moistened wipes often include disinfectant or sanitizing formulas. Wipes intended for use on infant skin are also typically sold as pre-moistened wipes.
In many conventional dispensers, it is advantageous to provide a wipe dispenser to house the disposable wipe cartridges. Dispensers often include a lid to cover the wipe cartridge and wipes when not in use. Even in the closed position, ambient air may pass through spaces between lid and the dispenser (or through other apertures in the dispenser) and into the wipe cartridge. Over time, the air dries out the pre-moistened wipes, rendering the wipes less desirable or even unfit for their intended use. Air gaps in the dispenser may also allow bacteria to enter into the interior of the wipe cartridge.
To address the above, a dispenser with substantially airtight features is now provided.
References to “top,” “left,” “front,” “right,” and other points of direction are for internal reference and are not intended to limit the orientation of the dispenser in use. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.